


Live fast, die young

by starthemachine



Category: Avengers (Comics), Champions (Comics), Ghost Rider (Comics), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Gen, I'm gonna put pairings later lol, M/M, also Robbie deserves better, also keep in mind that english isn't my first lenguage so, plz dont be mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starthemachine/pseuds/starthemachine
Summary: “You are disappointed in me?”Robbie could feel the gaze of Captain America, almost as if it was a dagger stabbing him directly at his soul (in this case, what was left of his soul).“… Good.”“Good?” Steve Rogers asked almost surprised.“That means you don’t have to expect anything else from me.”





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey,” Robbie said with a serious voice. “Are you … are you there?”  
> No response.  
> “I know you can hear me bastard.”  
> Still without a response.  
> “Did you plan this?” He said with anger and pain in his voice. “Did you knew this would happen?”  
> Silence.  
> “Come on now, did the cat bite your tongue?  
> ….

_“You are disappointed in me?”_  
_Robbie could feel the gaze of Captain America, almost as if it was a dagger stabbing him directly at his soul (in this case, what was left of his soul)._  
_“… Good.”_  
_“Good?” Steve Rogers asked almost surprised._  
_“That means you don’t have to expect anything else from me.”_

 

_And with that, Robbie turned his back to the captain and began to walk to his car._  
_Iron man wanted to stop him, Captain Marvel tried to talk it out to find a solution, Thor was looking for excuses to convince the young ghost rider to stay, Jennifer forced herself not to talk (because she knew if she got emotional, the Hulk could come out and that’s a big no for everyone) and Black Panther simply looked disappointed as the teenager was walking away. T’challa knew it would be no use to waste his words with him, because he has seen this before and it always ends up the same, no matter the outcomes._

 

_Another young hero being disappointed by the avengers? Yeah, not really news._

 

_Just when Robbie was about to leave in his car, the voice of Captain America sounded in the distance._  
_“Robbie,” Steve Rogers said with a firm but calm voice. “… You know, an avenger will always be an avenger and you are not the exception young man”_  
_The young ghost rider bit his lower lip, he wanted to tell him that wasn’t true, he can’t even call himself a hero after what he did. Instead, he just decided to turn on the car’s engine and drove off without looking back._

_“… Did we … did we just saw another avenger quit?” Carol Danvers said with a sad and tired voice._  
_Everyone just look at each other with the same expression._  
_Knowing it won’t be the last time they would see the young ghost rider, but at the same time knowing that the next time they see each other it won’t be in the same team._  
_Perhaps, maybe this was always what it meant to be._

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

  
“C’mon Canelo,” Robbie said almost begging (and damn, how he hated to beg). “I really need the job.”  
Things have been pretty harsh since Robbie quit the avengers, money has been pretty tight and he has been having trouble finding a new job. People always giving him the same excuse: “Uh, you are good but too young and we need someone who has more experience and blah, blah, blah …”  
The only good thing he was truly thankful with the avengers is that they allowed Gabe to stay in the Black Panther’s after-school program. Seeing that Gabe was making so much progress since he entered to the program, they allowed him to stay and continue with his therapy.  
“After what you did?” The old fat mechanic said with a frown. “You literally came one day and just quit the job without any explanation and you want me to give you a job just like that?”

 

And that was true.  
One day he came to the shop like any other day and handed over his uniform, he gave the excuse of how he was thankful with Canelo for everything but it was time for him to leave and find a better opportunity for him and his brother.  
Although Canelo did understood the reason of why Robbie decided to leave, he couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed that one of his best mechanics was leaving him without a backup. So it was justified that he had his doubts of Robbie coming back.

 

“Listen, I understand that you have doubts after what I did,” Robbie said now a little nervous. “But I really need the job.”  
“… Give me one good reason why I should hire your ass again?” Canelo said somehow annoyed and defeated at the same time.  
“C’mon man,” The young mechanic said. ”are you gonna tell me that you already found a mechanic as good as me.”

 

Robbie didn’t like to brag but he couldn’t hide that he was pretty damn good at his job and he was damn sure Canelo hasn’t find someone as good as him.

 

“… Alright, alright … you have a point there,” The old man said now defeated. “All the guys I’ve hired they either don’t know or do shit.”  
There was a brief silence between the two men, until Robbie decided to break the silence.  
“So … do I have my job back?”

Canelo scratched his chin and let out a sigh. “Alright, you can have your job back.”  
Robbie couldn’t help but smile at the realization that he didn’t need to worry about finding a job anymore. “Thank you so much Canelo, I promise you won’t be disappointed.”  
“Yeah, yeah …” Canelo said with a tired voice. “Just bring your ass here tomorrow evening and don’t be late.”

 

Without nothing much else to say (leaving behind the awkwardness of the situation too) Robbie said his goodbyes and returned to his car; He stayed for a little while sitting in the front seat contemplating the last two months since his departure of the avengers.

 

Was it really a good idea to quit the avengers?  
What if Canelo change his mind and fires him?  
What if Gabe begins to ask why the sudden change of jobs?  
What if he couldn’t afford for the debts of this month?

 

So many questions that a 19 year old shouldn’t be asking alone, yet he was doing it because no one else was going to do it for him or for his brother. Although he was used to binge alone, he felt more lonely than usual.  
Maybe it was the fact that he was now used to being in a team, the avengers to be exact.

 

“It’s your own damn fault feeling like this dumbass,” Robbie said to himself. “You knew damn well that avengers crap wasn’t going to last, yet you accepted being in their team …”  
And that was true too, before meeting the avengers Robbie was used to fight drugs dealers, rapists and serial killers not vampires, fish people or aliens yet the avengers trusted him enough to let him be a part of their team.  
And it was great, it was really great for the first 4 months. Until he began to realize that the avengers didn’t really … what was the word?

 

Trust him?

  
Maybe because he was the youngest of the group or maybe because he was the first ghost rider in becoming an avenger?  
Whatever was the reason, it sure annoyed the living hell out him every time one of the avengers came to tell him how he need it to be more “responsible” or how he needed to be “excellent everyday”; There was nothing more in this world that he hated most than someone telling that he wasn’t responsible enough, like he didn’t had enough shit in his life to be responsible for. Of course, he never said it out loud but oh boy … did he bite his tongue more than one time to not yell an obscenity in their faces.  
Ah, come to think of it he hasn’t speak with any of the avengers since that day.

 

…

“Hey,” Robbie said with a serious voice. “Are you … are you there?”  
No response.  
“I know you can hear me bastard.”  
Still without a response.  
“Did you plan this?” He said with anger and pain in his voice. “Did you knew this would happen?”  
Silence.  
“Come on now, did the cat bite your tongue?  
…

 

Nothing.

 

Robbie really didn’t knew what he should have expected.  
It was obvious Elias Morrow wasn’t going to answer him. It has been almost 6 months since Eli has said something to him.  
He knew he should be happy about Eli’s silence (since hearing him was almost like torture), but he couldn’t shake up the feeling that something was off … After that day, he was still afraid of Eli’s power (he wished he could say it’s his power but he wasn’t sure anymore) and he was afraid he could go berserk again and-  
“No, no, no …” He stopped himself while he felt a shiver in his spine. “You promise yourself you would never talk about that ever again.”  
He didn’t need to remember the shame, the pain and the anger he felt that day.  
He didn’t needed that now.

 

…

  
“Great, now I’m talking alone again,” He said hoping no one really noticed him. “I should … just pick up Gabe and then go home.”  
While he began to start the car’s engine and search some music through the radio while he changed the station’s music, it was violently stopped to give a tiring message.

 

_“We interrupt this signal to give an emergency message. Various unidentified monsters are attacking the Alamada’s street, however widespread destruction is expected. It is very important to evacuate and seek for shelter immediately and maintain calm till help arrives.”_

 

“Or maybe not.”  
Of fucking course, just his goddamn luck.  
No matter how tired, angry or sad he was, he wasn’t going to let some giants monsters destroy his city. You mess with Los Angeles, you mess with the goddamn ghost rider.

 

“Sorry Gabe,” He said while the engine of the car began to furiously growl. “I’m going to be a little late today.”  
After he stepped on the accelerator and drove off till no one could see him; the hell charger began to caught fire, while he began to roar like an animal his face began to melt till his metallic skull was visible and his ghost rider form was complete.  
“Okay, let’s do this.”

 

After that, the hell charger disappeared into the distance.


	2. Rude introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude you know me,” Brawn tried to explain. “We fought together, last year alongside Silk and Wolverine-I can’t believe you don’t remember me.”
> 
> “What are you-“Robbie finally connected the dots. “Oh my god … are you that annoying Hulk guy?”
> 
> Brawn bit his lip, “Well for now it’s just Brawn … wait annoying?”

 

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_“Are we just going to let him go?!_

_“Robbie, please you have to understand-“_

_“What the hell do I have to understand?!”_

 

_Robbie could feel his blood boiling, literally, he felt like he was burning in rage._

 

_“We are supposed to be the avengers, we are supposed to be the ones stopping the bad guys, not helping them!” Robbie said in an attempt to try to change their minds._

_“Hey! That’s not fair kid,” Captain Marvel said somehow offended. “We are the avengers, and the avengers don’t break the law.”_

_“But we let scum like him go like nothing happened?” He asked with a little bit of sarcasm._

 

 

_There was silence, no one knew how to answer him, and with all the reason._

_“Enough of this,” Black Panther said. “We are not going to discuss any more about this subject.”_

_“T’Challa-“Ironman tried to argue._

_“No Tony, we did what we could but apparently that wasn’t enough …” Black Panther said with a defeated tone. “… we’ll go after him when he least expect it.”_

 

_Robbie couldn’t believe what was hearing (and he didn’t want to listen), they were going to let him go? Just like that?_

_“But-“_

_“I’m sorry Ghost Rider,” Black Panther said with a firm but tired tone. “Unfortunately we cannot do anything right now.”_

_“But he is going to-“_

_"Enough Ghost Rider, we have to mantain calm till we can-"_

_"But if we don't stop him-!"_

_“I said enough!”_

 

 

_The atmosphere felt dense, of course, Robbie wasn’t the only avenger who wasn’t happy with this decision but he was the most explosive one._

 

_“So that’s it?” Ironman asked. “We just let him go?”_

_“For now,” Black Panther responded. “But I swear we won’t let all those innocent victims lives go to waste.”_

_After that, the next thing T’Challa said was going to be something that’ll never leave Robbie’s mind._

 

_“I promise we will avenge them.”_

 

_Avenge them._

_Avenge them._

_Avenge them._

 

_Those words never really meant something for Robbie until that day._

_And things got only worse after that._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

 

Well this looks bad … and pretty sad.

Robbie didn’t even remembered how things escalated so fast.

 

 

The last thing he remembers was arriving just in time to the place to save some civilians that were trapped in a building that was about to fall apart, just to find in the middle of the street three giant reptilians monsters (they weren’t big enough to destroy the whole city but they sure were big) terrorizing the remaining civilians that were running for their lives.

Unfortunately, he was only one person and he couldn’t do everything at once so he needed to put everything in a balance what was more urgent to do, when he was about to decide what to do, a giant hand grabbed him from behind; apparently he didn’t notice the fourth monster that not only was the biggest of them all, the bastard could turn invisible too.

 

Of course, just his luck.

 

He tried to break free from the giant reptilian grasp, but while he was struggling the monster tighten his grasp making Robbie gasp for air. He was beginning to panic, normally in these type of situations he would just spite fire to the damn monster’s face but he couldn’t concentrate between all the people’s screams for help and complains.

 

_“Oh god! Someone please help us!”_

_“Hey! Isn’t he an avenger?!”_

_“Where the hell are the rest of the avengers?!”_

_“Isn’t Captain America or Ironman gonna help him?! Or better yet help us?!”_

_“Great they send out the new guy … just our luck.”_

_“Please save us roast rider!”_

 

 

Yeah, those type of comments had been appearing since he left the avengers, and they were getting annoying each day, it seems that people have already forgotten all those times that the Ghost Rider have saved Los Angeles from giant monsters, drug dealers, human traffickers and even the goddamn Krampus!

Sometimes he just wishes he could run over one of those smartass who think they can do a better job than him.

 

 

Suddenly an idea came up.

 

 

 _“Okay, okay …”_ He thought trying to not to concentrate. _“Calm down, you can do this, you have done this before …”_

Suddenly the hell charger’s engine began to furiously roar and drove by itself in high speed to aim at the monster’s leg, the advantages of being a Ghost Rider is that every vehicle could drive itself, although he wasn’t still really sure how it really worked without Eli’s help.

 

The monster cried in pain and loosened their grasp enough to let Robbie break free. However when he was about to land on his car almost immediately one of the monsters tackled Robbie, making him crash in one of the nearest buildings.

“Hijo de tu reputisima madre!” He yelled in pain and anger. “Where the hell did you guys came from?!”

While he was struggling trying to break free from the monster, he tried to control the car again and attack the reptilian however one of the monsters got ahead of him and kick the car to the other side of the area, making Robbie unable to connect with it.

 

“Aw, you have to be kidding-“He said before getting hit in the face by the reptilian. This kind of reminded him why he didn’t like to be on a team, because for some reason he felt like someone was going to come and help him.

Of course this wasn’t the case.

There was so much happening on his surroundings, people screaming for their lives, property damage everywhere, giant reptilians everywhere, etc.

 He couldn’t concentrate to get the car back together and he could tell that the reptilian wasn’t planning in letting him go alive.

 

 

He was getting dizzy, tired and sore from all the beating and no other superheroes were near the place. Guess he needed to accept the fact that he was always going to be alone no matter what.

 

 

 _“It’s your own goddamn fault for believing you were a superhero dumbass,”_ He thought. _“You are no hero … Ghost Riders are no superheroes …”_

To be really sincere, he wasn’t sure if Eli or him were saying those things.

It really didn’t matter in the end.

 

 

To put the cherry on the top, he felt like his flames were slowly decreasing until out of nowhere he turned into a human once again. Since the incident with the avengers Robbie has been feeling … weird, he wasn’t able to use the power his at 100% and it has been a problem in the battlefield. Normally he never uses all his power for this exact reason but obviously today wasn’t his day.

Without no other choice, he took the first opportunity he had to get on his feet and run to take shelter, at least until he could recover enough strength to turn into the Ghost Rider to maybe call someone to help him. Luckily for him, people didn’t even notice that the Ghost Rider wasn’t fighting anymore, they were too busy running for their lives.

Now he needed to think who he was going to call as a backup.

Maybe he could call Johnny Blaze? Or the avengers?

 

…

 

Nah, he’ll stick with John-

“Agh!” Suddenly Robbie felt like his breath was being taken away as a giant crawl grabbed him from behind.

The monster wanted blood.

He wanted Robbie’s blood.

 

 

Suddenly Robbie felt panic, he couldn’t break free, he wasn’t the Ghost Rider now, the monster’s grasp was strong enough to make him gasp for air, he tried to turn once again into the Ghost Rider but he couldn’t concentrate, he was …

 

…

Scared.

Scared of leaving everything behind for playing the hero.

Scared of leaving Gabe.

Scared of … dying …

 

Just when he was about to lose conscious for the lack of oxygen, the giant reptilian let out a loud cry of pain and released Robbie from his grasp. He was so weak that he didn’t even knew who was the one attacking monster, what he did notice is that when he was about to hit the ground he felt someone catching him just in time.

 

“Ugh ...” He blurted out.

“Are you okay?”

He couldn’t see with clarity who was the individual talking to him, his vision was still too blurred.

 

 

The monster turned around to see where the attack came from, just to be greeted with a laser beam directly at his face; the monster made another cry of pain before falling on his back.

 

A laser beam?

Could it be Ironman?

 

“Hey Godzilla!” A voice could be heard in the distance. “Didn’t the mad scientific that created you told you that it’s not nice to destroy others people’s things?”

 

Okay that didn’t sound like Ironman.

It sounded more like a … high schooler?

 

Suddenly the monster began to roar again, only that this time it was in pure anger but once again he was greeted with another laser beam that came from another direction.

 

 

“Nova, buddy, you really need to work in those comebacks.” Another voice could be heard near the place only that this time the voice was from a girl.

“Hey, I’m working on it …”

“Uh hu, keep saying that to yourself.”

“What was that?!”

“Guys! It’s not really the time!” Another voice said. “If you guys haven’t notice there are still a dozen of people that still needs our help.”

 

 

The last voice didn’t sound like a hero he ever met before. Whoever was the person, it couldn’t be older than 16 … now that he thinks about it, she sounded like a high schooler girl.

 

 

Before Robbie could get a better look who were these people, he heard a tremendous roar that made him tremble.

The monster was far from over in destroying the place.

 

“Nova and Ironheart, do you think you can keep the monster busy while Brawn and I get the remaining civilians out of the area?”

“Sure! Not for nothing they called me-.” Nova tried to brag before being interrupted by the monster.

 

The monster began to stand on his feet once again, ready to make another attack.

“You can brag later dude,” Iron heart said now ready to fight. “We have work to do.”

 

Both Nova and Ironheart went directly at the monster to fight him, “Brawn! We need to get these people out of here!”

“Already on it Ms. Marvel!” Brawn said with confidence. “Got one here, I don’t think he is hurt.”

 

 

Wait … that voice sounded familiar.

Robbie squeezed his eyes and tried to analyze his surroundings and the first thing he saw was green.

A very muscular guy with green skin to be more exact.

What he did notice too is that the green guy was the one holding him (also the one who saved him earlier).

 

 

“What the …” Robbie said still dizzy.

“Seems like he is finally awake,” Brawn said with relief. “Yo dude, are you ok-”

Before Brawn could finish his sentence he stopped when he saw the face of Robbie with more detail, his face was in shock.

“Ghost Rider?”

 

 

Suddenly Robbie was fully awake now.

Huh?

How did he-

 

 

“Brawn? What’s the matter?” Ms. Marvel asked. “We need to hurry there are still too many people here, Spiderman and Viv can’t evacuate all the civilians by themselves and Snowguard and Wasp can’t fight these things alone.”

 

“Uh …” Brawn sounded nervous but he didn’t want to put Robbie in the spotlight. “Uh sure, just let me put this guy out of here.”

 

“Hey wait, who the hell-“Before Robbie could say anything else, Brawn quickly carried him out of the area, Ms. Marvel did notice he was acting weird but her mind was too busy thinking of who the heck was going to pay for all the damages, so instead of asking she went ahead to save some civilians out of the area.

Just when Brawn saw that Ms. Marvel wasn’t watching him anymore, he stopped in an alley near the place that miraculously was one of the few places that the monsters haven’t destroy yet to check Robbie out.

 

 

“Okay,” Brawn said trying to catch his breath. “Now we can-“

Robbie didn’t even let him finish, with his body filled with adrenaline he broke free from Brawn’s hold and quickly go on his feet stumbling a little in the process.

“Hey easy there,” Brawn said trying to maintain calm. “You don’t look so-“

“How the hell do you know who I am?”

 

 

Robbie was sure he hasn’t told anyone else about his identity, not since the avengers. He has been very careful with who he trust since-

 

“Dude you know me,” Brawn tried to explain. “We fought together, last year alongside Silk and Wolverine-I can’t believe you don’t remember me.”

“What are you-“Robbie finally connected the dots. “Oh my god … are you that annoying Hulk guy?”

Brawn bit his lip, “Well for now it’s just Brawn … wait annoying?”

 

 

About a half year ago a giant mysterious purple monster terrorized L.A for at least three days, Robbie investigated about it, however he was greeted with a peculiar team formed by Wolverine (aka. Laura Kinney) and Hulk (aka. Amadeus Cho) and Silk (Cindy Moon) who was included in the end but he never really talk to her at all.

At first glance he thought this Hulk guy was just another crazy experiment of Dr. Hyde (something about green pills, he can’t remember well), the last thing he remembered well is that this guy gave him a hell out of a fight and he almost went berserk in that same fight but before he did something he would probably regret, he used the penitence stare on Hulk (or at least he wants to believe he did) and saw that his soul was pure and did not deserve punishment,

In the end they defeated the monster (Robbie and Eli did most of the work but he didn’t want to give Eli that much credit) and that was it. They never really talked that much, although Amadeus did try to hold a conversation but Robbie wasn’t really interested.

Since then they haven’t talk, until now.

 

 

Robbie took a more detailed look at Amadeus, noticing some … changes since their last meeting.

“Dude, what happened to you?” Robbie asked clearly confused by Amadeus’s new appearance. “Last time I saw you were a giant asshole and now you are-“

“A medium size asshole?” Brawn said trying to make it sound like some kind of joke. “Yeah, a lot of things happened this last year.”

“I can see that …” Robbie said trying to not sound too impressed. “Shouldn’t you be … fighting those things?”

“Shouldn’t you as well?” Brawn asked. “Didn’t you bring the avengers with you? I heard you joined their team.”

 

 

Robbie bit his lower lip at the question. “Shit happened, I’m not … I’m not in their team anymore.”

“What?” Brawn asked surprised. “Since when-“

“You know instead of you not minding your own business we should worry about those things destroying the city.” Robbie said trying to change the subject.

“Yeah my team is already working on it if you haven’t notice.” Brawn said somehow hasher than he expected to be.

Team?

“You have an actual team?” Okay that did sound harsh.

“Dude, haven’t you heard about the Champions?” Brawn asked now a little offended, he was pretty sure everyone at least knew about their team.

 

 

Robbie did knew what were the Champions

After the events of Civil War II (the one that got Bruce Banner killed), Ms. Marvel alongside Spider man and Nova were tired of the current state of inter-hero wars (and how grown ass adults could be way more immature than them) and decided it was time to make an actual team that actually help those in need; not that other heroes didn’t do their job, no, it’s just that sometimes big superheroes teams like the Avengers or the X-mens forgot that not every problem is an alien invasion or Thanos wanting to destroy the universe for no reason (again).

And so the three of them formed a team were young superheroes could feel welcomed and useful; the team was initially formed by Ms. Marvel, Spider man, Nova, the Hulk, Viv vision, and young Cyclops (Robbie never really understood what they meant by “young” but it’s not like he ever cared).

That’s the last he heard of them, he never really took the chance to find more about them (he was too busy dealing with his own shit).

 

Robbie did remembered that one time Johnny told him that he was part of this Champions team and that some kids were using the name without asking any permission if it was okay to take the name, but apparently none of the old members of the Champions seemed to care. He guessed Johnny was okay with it as well.

“Don’t you look at Twitter or-“

“It is really the time for you to clown around?” Robbie said interrupting Brawn.

“Wow okay, it’s that the way to say thank you to the guy who just saved you back there?” Brawn said making an effort at looking offended. “You’re welcome by the way.”

Robbie suddenly turned a little red by the comment, he did save his ass back there. Ugh, this guy was too much for Robbie’s patience.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” He said annoyingly. “I didn’t ask any of you to help me, I’ve had everything under control.”

 

There was an awkward silence after that.

Of course nothing was under control. In fact, if it wasn’t for the Champion’s help Robbie would be fucked.

 

“Okay … let’s said that’s true,” Brawn said raising an eyebrow. “Then how come you are not the Ghost Rider right now?”

 

He bit his lip by the comment, “Because …”

God, he wasn’t even sure why he couldn’t control his own powers anymore, oh right, they are not really his.

Robbie took a deep breath, “Because-“

 

 

“Look out!”

Before Robbie or Brawn could realize what was about to happen, they saw an unidentified flaming object being thrown at them. Both were fast enough to dodge the object, but Robbie notice something familiar in the object.

 

 

How it smelled like burned tired.

 How much the object looked so much menacing covered in fire.

How it looked like a 1969 Dodge Charger,

 

 

Wait a minute.

 

 

That was his car.

…

**THAT WAS HIS CAR.**

 

 

The car was in completely in shambles, those giant fuckers really took all their fury to his poor car. No matter how much he hated that damn car, it was still **HIS** car.

 

“You guys okay?” Wasp asked worried. “Sorry, I tried to make the car shrink but I couldn’t catch it in time.”

“It’s alright Wasp,” Brawn said with a smirk trying to not make this situation awkward. “Fortunately my friend and I didn’t catch a scratch.”

 

Robbie didn’t said anything, in fact he wasn’t even listening anymore.

 

“Friend? Oh! Sorry I didn’t knew you were Brawn’s friend,” Wasp said with a warm but awkwardly smile noticing that the guy was acting weird “Uh Brawn, is he okay?”

“Huh?”

“Are you sure he isn’t hurt?” Wasp asked with concern. “He seems out of it.”

Amadeus turned to see a very angry Robbie, “Uh Robs? You okay in there?” He asked trying to make it sound like he was joking, but in reality he was a little nervous for the sudden silence.

 

 

Wasp gave a few sniffs and her face was in full panic, “Is someone in the car?!”

“Huh?”

“It smells like burning flesh!”

 

 

Brawn’s face went white after she said that.

 

He turned to see a furious Robbie grinding his teeth while he was fuming in anger and smoke. Then the Charger roared back to life, fire jetting up out of every light and air pipe; the flames that once were destroying the car were now fixing the broken windows and mirrors, the bumper, the radiator support and-

Well, to make it simpler, the car was just as new only that it was involved in flames.

 

 

Suddenly Robbie’s face began to melt and burn in fire, exposing an expressionless steel skull alongside a fiery void behind the eyes. He still remembers the first time he turned in the Ghost Rider, everything was in pain but now … he couldn’t feel nothing but anger.

 

 

“Uh … Brawn does your friend do that often?” Wasp asked concerned without lowering her guard.

“Aw crap.” Brawn said realizing what was about to happen.

 

Robbie finally understood why he couldn’t turn into the Ghost Rider; it wasn’t because he was tired, it wasn’t because Eli wasn’t with him, oh no, it was because he wasn’t angry enough.

He just couldn’t find an exact reason to get angry.

At least he wanted to believe that was the reason.

It must be that reason because he was furious and ready to destroy everything in his path.

 

The Ghost Rider roared so loud Wasp and Brawn had to cover their ears for the loud noise.

 

“Brawn! What’s happening?!” Wasp asked loudly so her companion could hear her.

“What’s happening is that things are about to get spice up!” Brawn yelled back not really sure if this was good or not.

 

The Ghost Rider stopped roaring to enter to his car and began to turn his engine to drive off. The problem was that Wasp and Brawn were in the middle of the way and the Ghost Rider wasn’t planning in stopping for them, they quickly notice this and dodged the car.

The Ghost Rider didn’t even stop to see if they were okay.

 

 

“What-!“ Wasp said now worried if this guy was bad news. “Brawn you said he was your friend!”

“He-! Uh …” Brawn tried to explain but realizing he doesn’t know anything about this guy to be his friend. “Maybe I lied a little in that part …”

“What?!”

“But I swear he means well!” Brawn quickly said.

“He almost run us over!” Wasp reply back exasperated.

“No on purpose!” Brawn said. “I think …”

 

 

Meanwhile, back with all the remaining Champions, the team finally managed to corner the monsters in the center of the area however they weren’t sure how to contain the beasts for so long (or at least till they could find a way to take them somewhere else, a place without buildings or people in it). They still needed to figure out where did these things came from.

 

 

Ms. Marvel noticed that Brawn wasn’t back yet and Wasp was missing, she was worried that something bad have happened to them.

Just when she was about to tell her teammates about the disappearances of Brawn and Wasp she heard a loud sound; like an engine? Maybe a car? No it couldn’t be, it was too loud to be a car.

The loud noise catch the attention of the entire team.

 

 

Before anyone could do anything, a Dodge Charger appeared in the distance in high speed.

 

“Huh?” Spiderman said. “Didn’t we got all the remaining civilians out of the area?”

 

Snowguard who was ready to fight the monsters, felt a horrible chill in her spine; something told her that wasn’t a civilian, in fact, this aura felt dense like it was some kind of dark magic.

 

“Guys,” Snowguard said without lowering her guard. “I don’t think that’s a civilian …”

 

Little did they knew is that what was approaching them wasn’t nothing close that they have fought before.

“What the-“Spiderman tried to say before seeing that the car was involved in frames, his spider senses went crazy just by seeing it. “What the hell is that?”

 

 

Suddenly Snowguard finally understood this power.

It wasn’t dark magic.

Oh no.

This power came … from the devil itself.

 

 

And things got only worse after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp first chapter done, this was going to be longer but school is killing me so let's just hope the second chapter is way more interesting!
> 
> Remember that english isn't my langauge, so if you see a typo please let me know so I can be better at writting! :)
> 
> The cover for the chapter was made by @vcnot


	3. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a brief awkward silence between the three young heroes, until Wasp finally broke the ice, “So … you said you could give us a lift?”  
> “Uh, yeah,” Robbie awkwardly responded.  
> “With your magic car?”  
> “… It’s not exactly magical … it’s more like a cursed car but … basically yeah.”  
> “… That’s so … cool!” Wasp beamed with enthusiasm. “I have always wanted to see the vehicle of a Ghost Rider this close!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP ... this took me a shit ton of time to write ...  
> Okay uh, if y'all want to know ... which you probably don't ... I recently got graduated this month and passed my professional exam!! So that's the reason why I took a lot of time to make ... thankfully, I'm working in the next chapter (that I hope to publish this month).  
> Ah, btw this amazing cover was by @vcnotart in twitter, please go and check her work!!!!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and please remember that english isn't my first language!!!

 

__

_There was so much fire, so much despair, so much pain..._

_Robbie could only hear the screams of the people that were still trapped inside the building begging for help, begging for mercy, begging at whoever god they believed in to please spare them of this painful death._

_His ears were ringing, his body felt sore, his vision was blurry and he couldn’t remember how to breathe correctly._

_He knew he had to get up, he wanted to get back up but his body felt like it had already gave up._

_If he only had listened to T’Challa maybe this wouldn’t be happening but now it was too late to turn back._

_“Endemoneado escuincle,” The voice of a man could be heard between all the chaos. “All you had to do was to keep on with your life and to forget about me … was that too hard do?.”_

_Robbie gritted his teeth at the comment and tried to get back up before being welcomed by a kick that was aimed directly at his belly. He almost puked the little food he had in his stomach but forced himself to not do it._

_“Damn it, stay down! I don’t want to hurt you more!” The man said once again with anger. “You are just like him, stubborn, selfish, a motherfucker who-“_

_“Shut up!” Robbie desperately replied. “I’m nothing like him! I’m not …”_

_“Yet you are still here,” The voice said calmly. “Risking all these people lives, for what? Vengeance? Please, don’t make me laugh.”_

_With the little strength Robbie had left he looked at his surroundings and saw all the chaos he had caused for his blind rage, he could’ve swear this is how hell actually looks like._

_“No … I-I didn’t …“Robbie tried to explain. “I didn’t … this is not my fault.”_

_“Really?” The man said with sarcasm. “Mira escuincle, you caused this, the least you can do is be a man and-“_

_“I didn’t do this.” Robbie said again with anger. “It was him.”_

_The man stared at Robbie with confusion, “What?”_

_“…”_

_Before the man could do something else or figure out what Robbie meant with that, he felt a chill in his spine._

_“Ah, I have felt this before …” The man thought. “Could it be-“_

_“Robbie!”_

_The voice of Captain America could be heard in the distance accompanied with the remaining Avengers._

_“Hang in there kid, we’re almost there.” Ironman said trying to not sound nervous by the whole situation._

_“Damn it …” The man saw the avengers getting closer and closer, he knew something was wrong and they being here was going to make everything go batshit crazy. “Instead of helping this fucker, y’all should help the people that’s still inside the-“_

_Once again the man felt a chill in his spine only that this time it felt so strong he felt a little ill. He turned to see Robbie only that this time he was standing in his feet, like his wounds didn’t hurt; his expression was  blank, like he was in some kind of trance._

_However, he saw his eyes and he could’ve swore … he could’ve swore he had seen them before._

_He had seen those eyes, full of hatred, full of rage, like he was seeing the gates of hell in them._

_Everything seemed to click._

 

 

_“You … you are not Robbie, are you?” The man asked. “Who … what the hell are you?”_

_Suddenly Robbie’s face wasn’t blank anymore, his mouth turned into a disturbingly giant smile, both of his eyes were shining like amber and he could’ve swore he saw fire coming out of them._

_“ **Aw, did you already forgot about me?** ”  A voice (who wasn’t Robbie’s) said with a mocking tone. “ **We used to be soooo close! Shall I remind you how we used to hang out**?”_

_“You-“The man tried to say before being grabbed by the collar of his shirt._

_“ **Or better yet, how about if I show you how it felt when you abandoned me to let me rot in hell?!** ” The voice said now maniacally._

_The man felt a very unpleasant feeling in his gut, he knew who was talking, he knew who was using Robbie’s body to talk._

_“Robbie, don’t do it!” Black Panther yelled in the distance. “It’s not worth it! He is not-“_

_“ **Oh, shaddup will you?!** ” “Robbie” said now annoyed. “ **I let the brat play the hero long enough, now it’s my-Gyah!** ”_

_While “Robbie” was busy insulting Black Panther he felt a sharp pain in one of his hand; the man stabbed him with a pocket knife he had with him so he could free himself from his grip._

_“ **Ugh! Why you little-** “Robbie” said before being faced by a gun pointed directly at his face. “ **… Heh, you think that will kill me**?”_

_“It’s worth the shot,” The man said without remorse. “There’s no way I’m letting you out there just to hurt more people.”_

_“ **Really? Heh, heh, heh it seems that you aren’t impressed to see me.** ” _

_“Because I knew sooner or later you would come back,” The man said now unlocking the gun. “Monsters like you are hard to kill but I ain’t letting you running free just to hurt more people.”_

_The man was determinate in finishing this once and for all, he did felt bad for Robbie because he was a kid that probably got dragged into this mess._

_But to be completely honest?_

_It was far better being dead than being a puppet for a maniac like this guy._

_Between all the chaos, the man forgot about the avengers, so when Captain America’s shield hit his back he could’ve sworn one of his bones were already broken._

_The man cried in pain before falling in his face, even still, he tried to quickly get on his feet but in a second he was surrounded by the avengers team._

_“If I were you I would stay in the ground,” Ironman said pointing his laser at him. “You see, we don’t take very well when someone mess with our teammates-“_

_“You idiots!” The man yelled now desperate (but mostly furious). “That guy isn’t Robbie, that is-!”_

_Suddenly a faint laugh could be heard._

_“What-?” T’Challa asked. “Roberto? Are you okay?”_

_Then the faint giggle turned into a maniacally laughter._

_“Robbie?”_

_Then “Robbie’s” face began to melt while he was spitting some kind of liquid (could’ve been lava maybe), his eyes were dissolving in fire, his body grew some kind of spikes along his uniform and … a tail?_

_“Shit,” Blade said while getting his knife ready for whatever was happening. “You are not Robbie, are you?”_

_Then the creature (who they weren’t what he-no, what **it** was) turned to see them, with each breath it spited fire. Suddenly another laugh could be heard, it came from the creature. _

**_“Guess again fuckers.”_ **

_The beast was ready to fight with the avengers, with the man, with everyone who crossed his path._

_The man didn’t even flinch when the beast charged directly at him or when Captain America used his shield to protect him from the attack or when the avengers began to attack not realizing that this thing was bigger than all of them, not even when the place was more like hell itself._

_He just got on his feet, charged his gun (making sure he wasn’t going to die without a fight), “I always knew you were a big fucker …”_

_Then the beast charged at him once again, “You are still the same fucker as before, Elias.”_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

Lost in his thoughts.

Lately that’s all he has been doing.

Losing himself in his infinitive thoughts of how the heck he got involved in … well, everything.

Damn it.

 

“Robbie.”

 

He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry or to simply punch something so he could let go all this anger.

 

“Robbie?”

 

But he couldn’t.

And he was pretty sure this feeling wasn’t going to dissapear anytime soon-

 

“Robbie!”

 

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts and came back to reality when he heard Gabe’s voice.

He founded himself sitting in the diner room alongside his younger brother (who was eating a letter soup, since it was late and Robbie didn’t had time to make something else).

 

 

“Are you okay?” Gabe asked concerned. “You seem out of it …”

Robbie looked at his brother and gave him a sincere and tired smile while he snuggled his hair, “Sorry Gabe, I’m fine it’s just … today was a long day.”

Gabe titled his head not being really convinced by his brother’s words, “Really? ‘Cause you haven’t eat a drop of the soup …”

 

 

Suddenly Robbie founded himself staring at his bowl of soup, for some reason the mere sight of the soup made him want to vomit.

 

“I guess I’m not that hungry,” He said while he reminded himself that he needed to eat so he wouldn’t get sick. “… In other news … guess what happened today.”

“What?” Gabe asked while he was blowing his hot spoonful of soup.

“I went to talk to Canelo’s today and … I got my job back.”

“Whaaaaattt?!” Gabe said not being able to hold his excitement. “Did you really?! But how-“

“C’mon lil bro,” Robbie asked with a confident smirk in his face. “Did you really thought Canelo would’ve find someone good as me?”

“Kyahaha! Never!” Gabe answered with a smile in his face.

 

 

Moments like these were worth having them.

Even through there were so little, they were worth it.

 

 

When Robbie got out of the avengers he knew it was going to be hard, it’s not like anything in his life hasn’t been hard since the day he was born, after all he has always been handling all his problems alone.

However he didn’t expected that Gabe’s treatment would be so … expensive; He was happy that Gabe was improving in his treatment but at the same time he knew he had to make a lot of sacrifices so he could afford to buy the medication Gabe need it.

 

For example, almost all the electronics they owned were pawned; the microwave, Robbie’s smartphone (that Tony Stark gave him as a gift for completing his first mission), their old X-Box 360 and even their little DVD player; The situation was getting so bad that Gabe offered to pawn his electronic wheelchair, saying that “he is a big boy now and he could use his crutches now”, that day Robbie had to hide himself in the bathroom to cry, because it was so damn much for him that even his younger brother could see how fucked their situation was.

After seeing how Robbie reacted (he didn’t really saw him crying but he did heard him sobbing in the bathroom) Gabe never offered pawning his things ever again, unless Robbie asked him to.

Another example would be that Robbie hasn’t been punctual in paying the water’ bill, the light’s bill, the cable, etc.

They had never go to bed with their stomachs empty, but this was the fourth time of the week that they were eating a cheap letter soup, because Robbie couldn’t really afford a more balanced meal.

 

While Robbie kept watching his soup he noticed how Gabe was still watching him, “Something in your mind?” Robbie asked trying to not make to obvious his worrying.

Gabe bit his lower lip and questioned himself if it was a good idea to ask Robbie, “Did … did something happened today besides going with Canelo?”

Just when Robbie was about to try the soup he stopped in his tracks.

 

The sudden feeling of throwing up came again, accompanied with the flashback of what happened earlier today.

Ah, but what exactly happened you may ask.

Well … it’s a long story …

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Now thinking of it, it wasn’t really that long.

**“GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”**

There wasn’t much to talk about, you know the typical superhero stuff.

We could be talking about how the Champions were ready to fight the Ghost Rider believing he was another enemy of them or how without hesitation the Ghost Rider completely ignored the team to beat the living hell out of the monster who almost choked him to death.

The team did recognize who the Ghost Rider was, they thought the avengers were nearby but they never appeared, they had so many questions of what was happening but they had so little time; instead, while the Ghost Rider was fighting with the biggest monster of the group, the Champions took advantage of this and attacked the other monsters who were still loose.

 

Everything was chaos.

Robbie hasn’t feel this anger in such a long time.

And the worst part was …

 

 

… That it feel so damn good letting all this anger out …

 

 

The Ghost Rider was beating the living hell out of the monster without any kind of mercy, even when the monster tried to grab him again to squeeze him to death he took that as an advantage to spit hellfire in the face of the monster, causing the monster to growl in pain and ending up with the Ghost Rider giving a final blow directly at his face and finally defeating the creature.

Almost automatically he was ready to use his penitence stare (even though he isn’t supposed to have it since he isn’t exactly a spirit of vengeance), even knowing that maybe he was getting too out of hand, he didn’t care, he wanted this thing to burn in hell; Suddenly two cold hands (almost as metal?) were blocking both of his eyes.

 

“Ghost Rider, I’m afraid that won’t be necessary,” The metallic yet calm voice of Viv Vision informed the Ghost Rider. “The monster is under control right know, violence is not required at the-“

“ **OUT OF MY WAY** ,” The Ghost Rider growled with anger.

“I’m afraid I cannot,” The android said calmly. “The situation it’s already handle it, if we continue with the violence the damage will be bigger-“

Before Viv could explain the situation any further, the Ghost Rider grabbed both of her hands and with an enormous force slammed her on the ground, the attack was so sudden that she didn’t had time to phase through him.

 

 

“Viv!” Ms. Marvel yelled in the distance.

“Okay that’s it,” Ironheart said with anger in her voice. “Want to be the bad guy? Then I’ll treat you like one!”

Suddenly Ironheart flew directly at the Ghost Rider with a great speed to ambush him from behind to prevent more collateral damage (and to prevent him from hurting Viv, but she would never admit that out loud) but before that could happen the Ghost Rider turned to face Ironheart and to opened his jaw to spit hellfire directly at her.

 

“Agh!” Ironheart said surprised at the sudden attack, she tried to activate her shield but it was too late.

“Riri! The armor’s suffered 40% of damage,” N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E. (Riri’s A.I) informed her with obvious concern in her synthetic voice. “And it’s increasing, get out of there!”

“But how?! Fire isn’t supposed to do this damage!” Ironheart said while she tried to activate her shields; Riri Williams was proud to say that she designed her new armor (with a little help of Viv) so it could be way more resistant than the last one; no matter how low or high the temperature was or how dangerous the environment could be, but this felt different, this fire wasn’t like any other she has experienced, it felt like it was directly from hell.

“That’s isn’t important now,” N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E.  said. “Get back in your feet and get out of there!”

 

Just when Ironheart was about to try get away from the hellfire the fire suddenly stopped and the Ghost Rider threw a chain at her, tying her arms and making her an easy target. She guessed that his plan was to pull her in and maybe beat the living hell out her or to maybe use his penitence stare at her (even though she really didn’t knew much about Ghost Riders, she knew that they used that as a final blow). She was damn sure she didn’t want to find out what he was planning to do.

“Oh hell no, I’m not playing this game flame head!” Ironheart said pissed. “N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E.  activate the repulsor’s rockets boots at 80%, let’s give this guy a little joyride.”

“On it,” N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E.  Said following Ironheart’s commands. “Hope you know what you’re doing.”

 

The repulsors came to life and Ironheart began to fly away from the area with a great speed, dragging the Ghost Rider along with her, since he refused to let go the chain.

 

“Ironheart!” Ms Marvel yelled. “What are you-!”

“I’m taking this guy away before he do more damage!” Ironheart yelled back. “You guys take care of the monsters!” And with that she flew

 

 

Did she said that he was causing … damage?

Oh, now he was really angry.

 

 

While Ironheart kept flying away, the Ghost Rider suddenly let go of the chain not caring that he was already 2 feet in the air.

“What the-!” Ironheart said knowing herself that even a Ghost Rider couldn’t survive a fall that high. “Hey look out!” She said not noticing the hell charger appearing out of nowhere, catching the Ghost Rider just in time, suddenly a portal appeared making the hell charger disappear.

“What … where did it-Agh!”

Ironheart cried in pain, not noticing that what hit her from behind was the hell chargers itself.  

 

The attack was so sudden, when the hell charger hit her back one of her rockets boots began to fail making her stumble while she tried to land safely on the ground only to found the Ghost Rider launching himself at her to throw a punch at her gut making her crash in one of the nearby buildings. She could almost swear she heard one of her ribs break.

 “Ugh …” Ironheart blurted out while she tried to get on her feet. “N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E … what’s the status of the armor?”

“Not good,” N.A.T.A.L.I.E explained with worry. “The armor shielded you from a major injury but the armor suffered approximately 45% of damage in the ribcage’s area, the left rocket boot is not working anymore and the fall you sustained has caused you a mild concussion.”

“Great ...” Ironheart said getting in her feet once again while she took out the chains that was tying her arms. “So is not that bad ...” She said just before she felt another kick in her back making her fall on her face.

 

 

The Ghost Rider wasn’t done with her.

And this was bad, because it wasn’t only the Ghost Rider who wanted to hurt her,

It was Robbie.

 

 

He was so damn tired of everyone treating him like a monster, he had a lot of anger inside and sadly he was taking all out on Ironheart. The only bright side of this, is that at least Eli wasn’t around to tell him how much of a monster he really is, although, he wasn’t really sure if he needed Eli’s presence to remind himself that.

Just when he was walking toward her to finish her he saw what appeared to be a fly flying around him, only to see that the fly turned out to be the Wasp throwing what it appeared to be a gadget at his forehead.

 

“Now, Brawn!” Wasp yelled at her companion.

 

The Ghost didn’t fully comprehend until he felt a sharp pain around his whole body, feeling the electricity in his veins, bones, in his everything in general; Robbie could feel his fire fading out, suddenly he wasn’t a flaming skeleton anymore but a simple and very weak human.

“Ugh …” He managed to blurt out.

His vision was blurry and he felt like he could pass out any time and just when he was about to collapse Brawn catch him just in time (again).

 

“We really need to stop catching up like this dude,” Brawn said with a sigh. “Ironheart, you okay?”

“Yeah … I been in worst situations” Ironheart said while Wasp transformed in her normal size to help Ironheart get up. “I may have a concussion though ….”

 

Robbie suddenly realized that he wasn’t the Ghost Rider anymore and his face was being exposed, he tried to get out of Brawn’s grasp but he could feel that his whole body was about to give up in any minute.

 

 

“Hey, hey! Calm down, the shock you received was pretty strong,” Brawn said afraid that if he let go of Robbie, he would just collapse right there. “By the way, what the heck dude? Us heroes are not supposed to attack each other-“

“Don’t even go there you green fuck-ugh …” Robbie hissed while he pushed Brawn aside, which maybe wasn’t the brightest idea because without Brawn’s support Robbie’s legs finally gave up and he fell on his knees.

“Oh wow, maybe I went a little overboard with the mini android,” Wasp said feeling a little guilty (even though Robbie asked for it when he attacked one of her friends). “It was supposed to be for the giant lizard but … well I had to improvise to stop you from hurting Ironheart.”

“Who by the way will kick your ass when she has the strength enough to-“

“Riri!” N.A.T.H.A.L.I.E snapped at her. “You barely escaped and you are saying that?”

 

 

Even though Brawn was happy to see that Ironheart wasn’t majorly hurt he still wanted to know why this … why the Ghost Rider attacked them out of nowhere. “Well,” Brawn said while he bent down at Robbie’s level to face him. “I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” Robbie asked looking away, refusing to look at him.

“Your excuse of why you suddenly turned into a supervillain and decided it was a good idea to attack us.”

“And it better be a good ass excuse.” Ironheart said pissed.

 

 

Robbie opened his mouth trying to think of a good excuse but … nothing came out; How was he supposed to explain that he almost kill someone just because he was angry?

 

 

“I …” Robbie said now feeling embarrassed. “I’m sorry …”

“What?” Brawn asked confused.

“I have no excuse …” Robbie said not daring to look any of them in the eyes. “I’m sorry for snapping out like that.”

“You have to be kidding me …” Riri said feeling angry second by second. “You almost killed me and all you have to say it’s sorry?!”

“Ghost Rider, even though you didn’t mean to hurt anyone that doesn’t excuse you in hurting others,” Wasp said while trying to help Ironheart keep her balance. “No one snaps out like that for nothing-“

“Well, I did okay?!” Robbie snapped at them feeling a spark of fire in his eyes. “I didn’t want to hurt anyone but you guys came out nowhere in my city and-“

“I’m gonna stop you right there buddy,” Brawn said while he tighten his grip (afraid that if he let Robbie go, he would go bersek again). “If we hadn’t gotten here on time, a lot people would had gotten hurt or worse  ... you could’ve died.”

 

Suddenly the spark of fire in Robbie’s eyes died once again.

“ _Die? … again? Is that even possible_?” Robbie thought.

Suddenly he imagined a horrible scenario where he actually died (again); the news exposing his face in all over the world on how reckless he was, the avengers being disappointed once again at him, Gabe being all alone for his stupidity.

Gabe.

How could have he had forgotten about Gabe?

If anything happened to him … Gabe would be all alone.

 

“I’m … I’m really sorry …” Robbie said not really sure if he was about to cry for the pain or for the embarrassment.

 

There was a silence between all the heroes, until they saw Nova flying to the building.

 

“Ironheart!” Nova said while he looked how damaged was Riri’s armour (in reality her whole physical health was a mess). “What happened? You disappeared put of nowhere with that flame head and-“He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Brawn holding a very tired Robbie.

“Wow, uh …” Nova said now confused. “Did I … interrupted something?”

 

 

Robbie realized that Brawn hasn’t letting him go, so he gently pushed him away while he recovered his composter and to slowly trying to get up. He didn’t had any energy left to be angry with anyone.

 

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Ironheart said trying to reassure she was still breathing. “Did you guys finished up with those things?”

“Uh yeah, about that …” Nova said still a little confused for the whole situation. “You guys need to see it for yourself.”

 

Everyone were confused by Nova’s comment but decided that it was better to not ask questions and see what was going on.

 

“By the way, where’s the flame head form earlier?” Nova asked realizing that the Ghost Rider wasn’t with them.

“Uh …” Brawn said not sure what to say.

“Well the thing it’s-“Wasp said nervous.

“Can we just- “ Ironheart interrupted Wasp with pain in her voice. “Can we just worry about those things, please?”

“Uh … okay,” Nova said still confused. “Can you fly there though? I can carry you there if you want to-“

“Actually …” Robbie said louder than he anticipated. “Actually if y’all want … I could take you there.”

 

Nova couldn’t connect the dots until he took a better look at Robbie’s face and costume and ... aw crap.

 

“You-You are the-“Nova tried to ask but couldn’t find the right words. “You … you look less intimidating than I imagined.”

Robbie tried to not roll his eyes too hard but it was inevitable, “My car can take us there.”

“Your car?” Ironheart asked squinting her eyes. “The same car that hit my back-“

“Yes … that same car.” Robbie interrupted her not wanting her to finish the sentence.

 

 

Robbie wasn’t going to admit out loud, but he did felt guilty for almost killing Ironheart and the least he could do it’s give them a ride to the location they needed to go. It was kind of a pretty lame compensation (he wasn’t sure if apologizing could be enough) but something was something.

 

 

“Thanks but no thanks,” Ironheart said still pissed at Robbie. “We can walk from here.”

“Uh, I’m sure Nova, Brawn and I can, but can you though?” Wasp asked concerned for Riri’s health.

“Yes, I can-ugh …” Ironheart tried to say out loud but ended up getting dizzy.

“No, you can’t and it’s better if you get yourself checked out,” Amadeus interjected, worried that Ironheart’s may have sustained a concussion. “Nova, can you take her to the base? Wasp, Ghost Rider and I will go there.”

“What?” Wasp asked surprised at hearing Brawn’s response. “Brawn, are you sure that’s a good idea?“

 

Brawn could tell that Wasp had her doubts about Robbie (after what happened with Ironheart it was understandable) but he has seen Robbie fighting, he has fought at his side and he knew that he means no harm … or at least he wanted to think that.

 

“Listen I know you all have your doubts about him,” Brawn said trying his best to not damage Robbie’s moral image more than he already did to himself. “But I know him and I know that whatever the heck happened back there has an explanation.”

Brawn then held his hand to help Robbie get up, “Right Ghost Rider?”

Robbie wanted to tell him the truth; he didn’t had an explanation or at least a good explanation, so he just decided to go along with it.

“Right …” Robbie said with a dry voice while he took Brawn’s hand.

 

Before anyone else could say something else, Ironheart almost collapsed to the ground, if it wasn’t for Wasp she would’ve been already in the floor; it was true that Riri needed medical help (just to make sure her injuries weren’t that serious) but no one could deny that Robbie could still be dangerous.

Still, for some reason Brawn trusted him and that’s all Wasp needed to hear to trust Robbie.

 

“In that case, I’ll go with you,” Wasp said hoping this wasn’t a bad idea. “Nova, can you take Ironheart to the base?”

“Sure …” Nova said not sure if this was a good idea but still decided that it was better to take Ironheart checked out. Without not much else to say he took Riri in his arms and noticed that she wasn’t complaining much; probably because she didn’t had any strength left to keep complaining, before flying off the building he turned around one last time to see his teammates. “If something happens you know how to call me.”

The two remaining Champions nodded their heads, reassuring that they’ll inform him if something bad happens. Without not much else to say Nova flew off the building.

 

 

There was a brief awkward silence between the three young heroes, until Wasp finally broke the ice, “So … you said you could give us a lift?”

“Uh, yeah,” Robbie awkwardly responded.

“With your magic car?”

“… It’s not exactly magical … it’s more like a cursed car but … basically yeah.”

“… That’s so … cool!” Wasp beamed with enthusiasm. “I have always wanted to see the vehicle of a Ghost Rider this close!”

 

Robbie raised an eyebrow at Wasp’s response and looked at Brawn who was smirking at him, “Aw, you see? Wasp already likes you.”

Robbie tried to not blush at Brawn’s comment but it was inevitable, “A-Anyways, we should get going.” Then Robbie turned himself into his Ghost Rider form once again with the energy he had left (which wasn’t really much) and made his car emerge from the ground; He didn’t really understood how the car was still linked with him even though, Eli wasn’t around him anymore, but he decided a long time ago to not think too much in it.  

“Wow.” Wasp said with a gasp.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a cool car, huh?” Brawn said trying to not sound too surprised himself. “By the way, I can totally sit on the front sit this time right?”

If Robbie could show any kind of emotion with his metallic skull face it would still be emotionless, so he didn’t respond with words and instead he snapped his fingers making the car open the two back passenger’s.

“Aw c’mon!” Brawn complained. “Seriously?! Even now?!”

“ **DO YOU PREFER TO WALK?** ” The Ghost Rider asked.

“… Alright, alright,” Brawn said while he entered to one of the car’s backseats. “Next time I’m calling shotgun in the front seat though.”

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

         “Robbie?”

Suddenly Gabe’s voice was the one that brought Robbie back to reality. “Uh?”

“You … you suddenly went blank,” Gabe said worried that his brother might get sick. “Is Robbie sick? Gabe can help. “

“No, no … I’m not sick buddy,” Robbie said while he saw that his soup was already cold. “I think I’m just tired that’s all.”

“Oh …” Gabe responded with concern. “Then … then Robbie needs to sleep! He … y-you need to eat and-and take a bath to put your pajamas and-“

“Wow, wow, slow down buddy,” Robbie interrupted Gabe, afraid that Gabe might choke in his own words. “Yes, I’m tired but I can handle it. You don’t need to worry about me.”

 

It was normal for Gabe to be worried about his big brother, however that didn’t make it okay that it made Gabe get so desperate to know how Robbie was that he would choke his between his words.

Robbie hate it.

Robbie hate it seeing Gabe suffering for him.

But at the same time he was kind of relieved that Gabe was aware of his surroundings and the situation he was in. That meant that he was making progress in his treatment, but that also meant that more money would have to be spent for Gabe’s treatment and-

 

“You are doing it again!” Gabe exclaimed angry but worried at the same time.

“What?” Robbie asked confused.

“You are doing that face,” Gabe said while he pointed at Robbie. “The face that you do when you overthink stuff.”

“Oh …” Robbie said embarrassed. “You are right, I shouldn’t overthink stuff that hasn’t even happened.”

 

But the thing is that shit was already happening.

First, he wasn’t working with the Avengers and the only job he managed to get was being a shitty mechanic once again. That’s probably one of the few many thing he regrets when he quit the Avengers.

The damn pay.

 

Second, his grades were bad and by bad he meant that he really don’t see the point in keep going to school if the only thing he ever do in class was either sleep or failing any assignment they give him because he always has superhero shit to do.

He was smart but there was no point in being smart if he didn’t find the time to actually be in school.

 

And third but not less important, the fight of today.

How fast he was defeated.

How those scout boys had to save him.

How fast he lost control over some stupid misunderstood that could’ve be easily being prevented.

How stupid and pathetic he looked today.

 

 

But he couldn’t show that to Gabe, he still believes that if Gabe is happy nothing else mattered. So he decided to push way his sorrow and his worries to cheer up Gabe (and maybe himself as well).

“Listen, how about I help you finishing your homework and then we can buy some ice-creams cones?” Robbie said with a warm but tired smile. “I mean, we gotta celebrate that I got my job back right?”

Suddenly Gabe’s eyes widened and were filled with stars, “Really?!”

“Yup,” Robbie reassured him with a smile while he scratched him in the head. “Today was very long and I think we deserve a treat.”

Gabe couldn’t help but smile and raising both of his arms as a sign of victory, “Yay! Gabe and Robbie are getting ice-cream!”

 

It was maybe stupid wasting his money in that, instead of saving the money for actual food, for bills or whatever thing they needed, seeing how happy the teenager was Robbie couldn’t help but chuckle and decided that one day that he could treat himself wasn’t going to kill him.

Seeing Gabe happy was worth it.

Even though, he knew this was temporal but again lately what has not been temporal?

For now … for now everything seemed to be okay … right?

…

Oh, how he wished to never have thought that.

Because … you only said that when things are about to get worse.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

“Ah, so our plan did work huh?” The voice of a man could be heard within the echo of what it appeared to be a lab. “… Yes, indeed my friend, although the experiment was a success the formula we used this time appears to be unstable with most of our guinea pigs.”

The man appeared to be talking with someone but apparently no one besides him was with him in the lab. Then he took a long breath and fixed his glasses.

 

“But it’s alright,” The man said with a disturbing smile. "There’s no place for the weak here.”

“We’ll need to be smarter this time,” The man said with a chuckle while he took what appeared to be a yellow pill. “And this time not even that flame headed idiot we’ll be able to stop us …”

 

The lights of the lab were flickering, the lab had several T.V’s screens that showed several areas of Los Angeles, documents of the medical history of young people who were not older than 18 were spilled all over the table and at least 200 bags full of those yellow pills.

The man smiled widely and let out a disgusting laugh, like he has already won something.

 

“Isn’t that right Mr. Hyde?” Dr. Zabo said with a wicked smile while he looked at his own reflection in his cracked mirror (like someone has punched).

Then the lights flickered again until there wasn’t anything but darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> And off we go, thank you for reading!!   
> Please keep in mind that englsih isn't my first lenguage!!


End file.
